Is it Love
by MmllePoulain
Summary: When the werewolves discover that Bella and Edward are getting married, Leah finds that she's not as upset about it as she probably should be. Set after Eclipse.


**So I've been sitting on this story for a while, unsure of whether I should publish it. Because it's basically just a way for me to vent about the whole Bella/Edward relationship (except for Breaking Dawn, which in my mind is not even canon). Because, let's be honest, there's a lot that is wrong with it...**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight, and any of it's affiliations, are not mine. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

* * *

Sometimes, it's really difficult being the only female werewolf in La Push. Like how the term "pack mentality" got taken _way_ too far. Trust me. No one wants to hear the thoughts of that many teenage boys. But there are other times when it can be quite fun. Like the pack meetings. They're generally hilarious, and will always get completely off topic.

And so, when I headed to Sam and Emily's house for today's meeting, I had high hopes. Even though we would probably be spending most of today talking about Jacob's sudden disappearance, and I would have to spend the day watching Sam dote on Emily. I was ok with them displaying their relationship in front of us. It's not like Sam can help it. But it doesn't make it hurt less. Even after all this time, and even though I'd accepted it, as best I could. I just couldn't let it go completely. Especially since, if we weren't werewolves, I knew it would be me he was doting on.

Interrupting my thoughts, Sam began.

"As you know, Jacob is no longer here. What you may not know is _why_ he left."

Several of us shrugged. We had already guessed that it had something to do with his human girlfriend running off with her _boyfriend_. Honestly, I had never really liked her, even though, by the time I became a werewolf, she had already run back to the bloodsuckers. I didn't like the way she treated people. At all.

Our nonchalant attitudes made Sam frown slightly. He cleared his throat and continued.

"What really pushed Jacob over the edge was the letter he received the other day. It was an invitation to their wedding."

Upon hearing this, Paul began to shake. Like me, he wasn't really a fan of Bella. But apparently the way she had treated Jacob, and the fact that he had now received an invitation to their (undoubtedly awful) wedding – basically rubbing their relationship in his face – was enough to almost make Paul lose control in the kitchen. Because of Paul's reaction, the rest of the pack failed to notice that I wasn't really as sad as everyone else appeared to be. Well, until he calmed down, anyway.

"You seem pleased," Quil said grudgingly, once Paul was once again happily eating all the food in the house.

"Pleased wouldn't really be the right word," I began, "but I can't exactly say that I'm finding this news to be all too devastating. I think those two deserve each other."

Silence followed this statement.

Eventually, unable to contain himself anymore, Jared broke the silence.

"WHAT!" he yelled. "How can you say that? I knew you and Jake didn't get along, but that's just cruel!"

"Do you honestly think would wish that on anybody, Jared?" I asked calmly. "I think, out of everyone here, I'm going to have the least trouble trying to understand what he's going through."

Naturally, this caused another silence. But this one was much more uncomfortable.

"Leah…" Emily began, but I cut her off, waving my hand at her.

"I know what happened with you two was different. And I've accepted it for the most part. I'm just saying I know what it's like to hurt that way."

None of the others seemed ready to look at me, so I began my explanation.

"As I was saying, I think Bella and that bloodsucker deserve each other. Can any of you honestly tell me that you believe someone else would have been able to deal with their crap? Bella especially. I mean, sure, he probably has issues too, but hell, that girl has enough baggage to sink a ship. There is no way Jake could have dealt with that for the rest of his life. I'd feel sorrier for him if he _had _imprinted."

Embry immediately countered this, apparently refusing to believe what I had said.

"Jake loves her," he stated. "He wouldn't have seen it as a problem. He wouldn't leave her."

"And that in itself is a problem." I countered. "What if he imprinted on someone else? It happens, you know. Besides, I don't think she can actually love anyone," I said casually.

This time it was Seth, my own brother, who argued. It seemed that although none of the others were happy with the current events, no one wanted me to bad-mouth Bella.

"Umm, Leah?" he began, "Do I need to remind you that they're getting married? That kind of means they love each other."

"Pretty to think so, isn't it Seth?" I argued. "But I've seen the way those two act around each other. It's unhealthy. He's far too possessive, and no matter how much he wants to put it down to caring about her, and loving her, I've seen the way you guys act around your imprints. You don't order them around, or decide what they can and can't do. This guy refused to let her visit Jake – _her friend_, even though he was there for her when she needed him – and forced her to go to parties that she didn't want to have. And don't even get me started on _her_."

I took a deep breath. Even _I_ was surprised by some of the things I had come up with. But it seemed that some of the guys were agreeing with me. What surprised me most was that Sam appeared to be on my side, for once. Sensing the mounting confusion, Sam began to speak.

"I agree with almost everything you've said, Leah. The bloodsucker does seem a bit… extreme when it comes to Bella. But I'm not sure that I agree with you when you say that Bella can't love anyone. She loves Jake, in her own way, and as much as I hate to admit it, she loves the bloodsuckers too. You can't deny that she feels strongly for them."

"I'm not saying that she _doesn't_," I said vehemently, "I'm saying that she doesn't love them. And the reason for that is that she doesn't know what love is."

"How can you say that?" Quil demanded.

"Easily," I replied coolly. "Look at the facts, Quil. From what I can remember from Jake's memories, she was intrigued by the bloodsucker from the first moment she met him. Then, slowly, that intrigue turned into an obsession. And by the time they got around to dating, her obsession made her believe she was in love with him. But then he left and she went nuts. That is _not_ a normal, or healthy reaction to a break-up. No one becomes an unresponsive… thing for a bit longer than 3 months just because their relationship is over. I tell you, that girl is a loon."

The pack appeared to be deep in thought. Then, Emily made an irritated noise and began to speak.

"Really, Leah! Don't be so bitter! You didn't see the way she reacted around Jake. She was starting to love him. She truly was. She cared about him and worried about him all the time!" She seemed to be quite adamant about this. It was as if she refused to believe that Bella could do anything bad.

"Yes, of course she cared about him, Emily," I replied. "She cared about him so much that when the bloodsuckers came back, she dropped Jake immediately and now she's going to marry that... monster. Even though he treated her awfully when they were together originally." I paused for a minute.

"You know," I continued, contemplatively, "this actually screams of an abusive relationship."

The others were starting to look at me like I had gone mad. But I was on a roll now. There was no way I was going to stop. I was having too much fun.

"Think about it," I said, holding up a hand to stop the barrage of comments I knew were about to fly my way, "that girl cannot say no to that bloodsucker. I know for a fact that she didn't believe in getting married right out of high school. She once told Emily and I that she could never understand how Rebecca could marry that guy from Hawaii when she was eighteen. And now she's eighteen, and what's she doing? Getting married."

"Oh my goodness," whispered Emily, "I had completely forgotten about that!" She gave me a look that I couldn't quite place. "How did you remember that?"

I shrugged, but before I could respond, Paul cut in.

"Do you remember how hard it was to get Bella to come visit us once the bloodsucker came back? He would never let her visit Jake. I bet he said something like 'he knows best'. What a condescending bastard. Leah, I think you're onto something here!"

"Thanks," I said, grinning, "I'm glad someone agrees with me."

"But," said Seth, "he does seem to care for her. And he does like her for who she is. He likes that she's _clumsy_!"

I knew that Seth would be the problem. Ever since we fought against the baby vamps, most of the pack had learned to get along with the Cullens. We were trying to stop referring to them as the bloodsuckers, but old habits die hard. But Seth actually liked them. He spent so much time with them that I was beginning to wonder who he thought his family was. But, even with all that in mind, or maybe because of it, I could see that he had a point.

"Even if that is the case," I said, watching as his smile grew when he realised I wasn't going to completely shut down his argument, "you can't sit there and tell me that they had a healthy relationship. And quite honestly, I don't want Jake getting involved in that disaster. He deserves better than that."

Again, the pack just looked at me, and I watched as they began to understand what I had been telling them all along. Jake was a close friend. It's unavoidable in a situation like ours. And on top of that, he was the one I identified with the most. Both of us had lost someone we loved. Both of us hurt. And there was no way I was going to let him get more hurt by getting too close to Bella and… Edward's disastrous relationship.

Let those two have each other. They were happy with the arrangement, and it certainly kept them both out of everyone else's hair.

Sam cleared his throat, and grinned at me.

"I don't suppose you'll be coming to the wedding, then?"


End file.
